Mime
Mime is a purple deer with a painted face who wears a blue and white striped shirt. Because he is a mime artist, others have a hard time understanding him. He can speak, but he chooses not to, although he has made audible breathing noises in some episodes. Other forms This lists Mime's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Mimeread Mime's first-level form. He now has spiky hair, pitchfork-shaped antlers with red and blue round gems on his right and left antler respectively, a purple marking surrounding the pink cheek marking, additional eyes on his now-white palms, and wears white trousers. His gems are said to be the source of his psychic powers, and each gem corresponds to the events of the past (red) and the future (blue), allowing Mimeread to know about the past and predict the future. The eyes on his palms can also read someone's aura. Like Disco Bear's transformations, Mime's forms features psychic powers as his means of attack. Mimeread can distort minds, teleport, hypnotize anyone, consume dreams, fire energy beams made from his psychic powers, create a psychic barrier out of thin air, see in the dark without any special equipments, and disguise as someone else in 100% accurate look. Mimeread can also heal other characters. Mimeread's focus is so tight that no attack can interrupt him and he can also make the enemy he sees suffer the exact same injury. Mime first achieved this form in the episode Plant Day. MasterMime Mime's second-level form. His antlers now have two prongs instead, with each gem located in the largest prong of each antler. His face is hidden, except for the glowing eyes and forehead markings. He wears a dark gray long robe with a hood always on his head, a belt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Unlike his previous forms, MasterMime doesn't wear a shirt. His fur color, instead, matches his regular mime outfit. He has a belly marking whose color matches his antlers, and his arms have white stripes. MasterMime is always seen holding his staff, which is decorated with quills of various colors and green gem, which enables him to see what's currently going on in a particular area. While his focus isn't as tight as his previous form, he makes up for it by being able to copy an enemy's ability to give himself an advantage. MasterMime's signature move involves slicing enemies open using his psychic powers. Mime, along with several other tree friends, first achieved this form in the episode The Big Attack. Trivia *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile: the other three are Truffles, Splendid, and Cub. *Mime is talented at performing the hammer throw. *It's possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (but more of the latter). *His survival rate is 38.46%. *Petunia, Disco Bear, Mole, and Toothy are his most frequent victims. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself or be saved by others or simply by the circumstances (though he dies later from a different cause). *It has been rumored that Mime was going to have more kills than deaths. *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his makeup, but he should just have a purple face. *Mime has the fastest deaths out of every character, almost always having instantaneous deaths. *His audible noises in HTF: Partners Collide are provided by Dee Bradley Baker, most known for voicing Daffy Duck in Space Jam and New Looney Tunes, Perch Perkins in SpongeBob SquarePants and numerous alien forms in the Ben 10 series. Category:Characters